pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bob Belcher Show (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) (Season 8)
Season 8 is the eighth season of ''The Bob Belcher Show'' planned to be made by The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Dr. Lazertag - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Lady Neaforce - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) * Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Shanti Fryguy - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Jack Volt - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Daniel Silenter - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Master Neaforce - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) * Shadow Megaforce - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Joker Poker Gracie - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) * Playton Slideguy - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * Edgar Spotaneous - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Foxy Merlant - Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound) * Fridy Merlant - Vixey (The Fox and The Hound) Episodes # Fryguys On Duty/Nieces of The Deep (August 3, 1991) # Mallets/The Operation Day of Competition (August 10, 1991) # Right by The Creator/Hervesting Day (August 17, 1991) # Insecutiry Villains (August 24, 1991) # Deja Vu/History Competition (August 31, 1991) # A Day as Animals/Snow Parody Association (September 7, 1991) # Forest of Unmasked/Villains Chropped (September 14, 1991) # Hell The Embarrassed/Just One Watching For Me (September 21, 1991) # Ruled Out/The Blank Office (September 28, 1991) # Homeless In Your Everywhere/Against Then You Thing (October 5, 1991) # The Word Advertiser/MicroBody (October 12, 1991) # On The Edge Of The World/High Playmate in Fields (October 19, 1991) # Selfish Brave Heart Lion/Watching Sunny (October 26, 1991) # The Night Before Christmas (November 2, 1991) Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Lina Volt Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Rude Rullops Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Jack Volt Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Daniel Silenter Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Shadow Megaforce Quackerjack-1--1-.jpg|Quacker Jack as Joker Poker Gracie The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Playton Sideguy Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian as Edgar Spotaneous Adult Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Foxy Merlant 304px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Fridy Merlant Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure's Seasons Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure's Season 8 Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season 8